


DRABBLE: Dance with Me

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Dancing lessons are a must, even if payment for them is unconventional.





	DRABBLE: Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch asked: Buffy makes Spike take ballroom dancing lessons with her.

Buffy never thought she’d see Spike act so immaturely and adorably. “Spike, you agreed to take this class with me, so why are you protesting now?”

"Because I’m gonna look like a bloody ponce! You dragged my promise out of me during sex, so it shouldn’t bloody count!"

Buffy had to smile before promising Spike that she’d make the class entirely worth his while.


End file.
